Almost all HIV-infected individuals manifest skin diseases at some time during their infection. Although similar to those seen in the non-HIV infected population, these diseases are more chronic and treatment- resistant, frquently necessitating innovative interventions such as use of non-FDA approved drugs, use of established drugs for non-FDA approved indications,or use of combination therapy. Moreover, existing knowledge about the efficacy of these treatments is anecdotal at best. From this perspective, the proposed studies may be considered pioneering. It should be noted, however, that all of the treatments to be used possess excellent safety records in previous animal and human usage.Our objectives are to: (1) determine the impact of skin sensitization with the allergen, DNCB, on the clinical course of HIV infection; (2) treat selected skin diseases with innovative treatments and to compare them with conventional treatment with respect to efficacy, quality of life improvement, safety, and cost; and (3) gain pathogenic insights pertaining to relationships among course of HIV infection, development of skin disease, and therapeutic intervention, via long-term clinical, dermatologic, and immunologic follow-up of patients.